On behalf of the American Summer Neuropeptide Conference request is being made from the National Institute on Aging to partially sponsor the symposium titled "Alzheimer's Disease" to be held as part of NEUROPEPTIDES 2003, the 3rd Joint Meeting of the American Summer Neuropeptide Conference and the European Neuropeptide Club. This joint international meeting will be held in Montauk, New York, USA from June 8-12, 2003. The goal of the symposium is to bring together leaders in the field of peptides and aging disorders to discuss their latest findings on the roles of neuropeptides in Alzheimer's disease. This symposium will provide important, state-of-the-art research on the pathophysiology and biochemical basis of AIzheimer's disease in the context of neuropeptides. Topics will range from basic molecular mechanisms to potential neuroprotective and therapeutic applications of neuropeptides in neurodegenerative disorders, with an emphasis on Alzheimer's disease. Specifically, we are requesting funds to help defray meeting expenses of several invited speakers in this symposium and of several graduate student and postdoctoral trainees who will participate in the conference and interact with established leaders in fields related to the mission of the National Institute on Aging. The total amount requested is $11,650. The American Summer Neuropeptide Conference, now in its thirteenth year, and its counterpart the European Neuropeptide Club. The conferences highlight major new advances in neuropeptide research and attract a good mixture of senior and junior participants from academia and industry from throughout the world. Active participation by graduate and postdoctoral trainees, as well as by women and minority scientists, is strongly encouraged. The format of the present joint conference involves morning, afternoon and evening symposia, poster sessions Club, also in its thirteenth year, have become the premier international meetings for neuropeptide research, an award ceremony and conference banquet, and special lectures by distinguished international scientists. This format, coupled with the informal setting, provides an ideal forum for the dissemination and exchange of current information and the development of new collaborations among the participants.